Heretofore the vast majority of aircraft designed for individual consumer use has been limited to the factory-assembled lightweight passenger aircraft. In terms of the individual consumer, these aircraft are expensive to maintain and expensive to store. Because of these three factors, the availability of lightweight passenger aircraft has been limited to only those individuals which have a special affinity for aircraft of this type, also having the necessary funds available to own such an aircraft. These aircraft are typically housed at hangers at small airports, usually in large metropolitan areas. If no small airport is readily accessible, the consumer is unable to store his aircraft at any truly convenient place. He is unable to store the airplane at his home, for example, and he must travel an appreciable distance in order to enjoy his aircraft.
The cost to acquire one of these factory-assembled aircraft is a significantly large investment for the individual consumer in most cases. Therefore, many individuals who would normally desire to acquire aircraft are economically unable to do so. Some designs for home built aircraft have existed, but the assembling time ranges normally from five to ten years. Again, the vast amount of investment of both time and money makes it economically unfeasible for an individual consumer to purchase a home built aircraft kit of this type. Moreover, even when the home built kit is assembled, it is of the same variety as the factory-assembled aircraft, thereby necessitating a tie-down position at the local small airport. At this point, the same problems that confront the individual consumer who has purchased his airplane from the factory already assembled now confront the consumer who has built his own.
Home built aircraft also encounter aerodynamic deficiencies in construction, such that the possibilities of safe and successful flight are not guaranteed. These small aircraft do not have the proper aerodynamic features which stabilize and streamline the aircraft to withstand the rigors of the various air forces during flight.
Small, lightweight, consumer aircraft also encounter a problem peculiar to their defined use. When flying the aircraft within "close quarters", the aircraft needs to have excellent visibility properties. However, most aircraft of this type described hereinabove, give limited visibility to the pilot. The engine compartment in most aircraft of this type is positioned fore the cockpit area. This significantly reduces the forward and side visibility of the pilot when operating in an obstacle-filled area.